1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mass transfer vessel or a mass transfer tower, which is installed in water purification equipment, condensate water demineralization equipment, sewage treatment equipment, waste water treatment equipment, or chemical reactors to perform filtration, adsorption, ion exchange, regeneration of an ion exchange resin, chemical reaction, and spray of a chemical cleaning solution, and more particularly to a method for designing radial distributors in a mass transfer vessel, which uniformly distribute influent flow quantity into all cross section so as to improve the efficiency of a mass transfer process, such as filtration, adsorption, ion exchange, a chemical reaction process, and a chemical cleaning process, and is applied to the spraying nozzle having a single pipe or plural pipes for spraying a chemical cleaning solution or washing water into upper and lower portions of disk-shaped equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a filtration vessel (referred to as a filtration tower), an adsorption tower, a chemical reaction tower, an ion exchange resin tower, an ion exchange resin regeneration tower, a chemical cleaning tower, and a washing tower, which perform filtration, reaction, and washing or chemical cleaning processes, are installed in water purification equipment, condensate water demineralization equipment, sewage treatment equipment, waste water treatment equipment, or chemical reactors. A fluid, which is put in the above vessels, undergoes filtration, adsorption, ion exchange or chemical reaction, when the fluid passes through filter medium layers, thereby being changed into a fluid satisfying quality standard.
Mass transfer vessels (also, referred to as “mass transfer containers”), which are used in a mass transfer process using various filter media in water treatment equipment and chemical and environmental equipment, are divided into three kinds. That is, FIG. 1A illustrates a spherical type mass transfer vessel, which comprises a breadthwise or radial distributor 1 and a filter medium layer 2, and is mainly applied as an ion exchange resin vessel, FIG. 1B illustrates a vertical type mass transfer vessel, which comprises one distributor 1, selected from various kinds of distributor, and the filter medium layer 2, and is mainly applied as an ion exchange resin vessel, a regeneration vessel, or an activated carbon vessel, and FIG. 1C illustrates a horizontal type mass transfer vessel, which comprises a breadthwise or lattice distributor 1 and the filter medium layer 2, and is applied as a molecular sieve.
As shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C, the distributors 1 for uniformly distributing the flow quantity onto the filter medium layer 2 are respectively installed in the mass transfer vessels. Further, as shown in FIGS. 2A to 2C, the distributors 1 are divided into a radial distributor (with reference to FIG. 2A), a breadthwise (or lengthwise) distributor (with reference to FIG. 2B), and a lattice distributor (with reference to FIG. 2C), and a plurality of spray holes 3 are formed through each of divided spray planes 1a of the distributors such that the spray holes 3 are separated from each other by the uniform interval (with reference to FIG. 5A).
Here, the present invention provides a method for designing spray holes formed through a radial distributor.
As shown in FIG. 5A, in the radial distributor 1, among the conventional distributors installed in a spherical mass transfer vessel for uniformly distributing the flow quantity onto the filter medium layer, the spray holes 3 having the same size, which are separated from each other by the uniform interval, are repeatedly formed through each of the radial distributor 1 from a hub 4 to an edge.
The conventional radial distributor 1 having the spray holes 3 separated from each other by the uniform interval, as shown in FIG. 6A, cannot uniformly distribute the flow quantity 5 onto the upper surface of the filter medium layer 2 in the vessel 10. That is, due to a difference of linear velocities and a difference of space velocities of the flow quantity sprayed by the spray holes 3, the flow quantity 5 sprayed onto the upper surface of the filter medium layer 2 is fluctuated, the flow velocity is high, and a region of the filter medium layer 2, on which the flow quantity is concentrated, is over-saturated to rapidly reach the break point of operation, thereby deteriorating the utility factor of the filter medium layer 2.